


once upon a life

by aleiha



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Twisted Wonderland - Freeform, angst if you squint, basically Soulmate!AU but lilia has never met you in this immortal life, for reader/yuu, idk i think being soulmates with him would be pretty sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleiha/pseuds/aleiha
Summary: you’re familiar to lilia, but he can’t tell why until a conversation underneath the moonlight.
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge/Reader, Lilia Vanrouge/Yuu Crowley, Lilia Vanrouge/Yuu | Player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	once upon a life

lilia has had his fair share of lovers.

of course he has, given the fact that he’s lived thousands of centuries. but the scandalous shock on his schoolmates’ faces is ever so refreshing when he mentions his love life, and their expressions sometimes send him into a fit of giggles in the middle of the night. how could they not have expected it? lilia never mentioned his immortality explicitly, but did he really have to? he thought he was already subtle enough.

(and then you come along.)

a common mortal, though a curious case in the world of twisted wonderland. not a speck of magic in your blood, yet you attended the most prestigious magical academy in their entire world. your life is nothing but a drop in the ocean compared to lilia’s, and he could name a hundred things he’s done that you would have never even dreamed about doing with your cute human body.

(but why does the thought of you in another’s arms make lilia’s stomach churn?)

you’re popular, to say the least. a first-year prefect of the resurrected ramshackle dorm, favoured child of headmaster dire crowley, and by no means a capable scholar despite your lacking in magic. you have friends; the troublesome heartslabyul duo ace and deuce, puppy wolf jack, pretty/manly man epel and even cute little sebek! truly, lilia thinks, how could one not adore you?

(he hates it.)

with how long he has been alive, lilia can’t remember the faces of everyone he has met. he has tried to preserve some article of them, whether it be a portrait or picture of some kind, but it always blurs with every millennia that passes by. he can’t help it, as much as he hates to admit. even an immortal being like him can forget.

(but surely, he couldn’t have forgotten you?)

he has never met you before, that is for sure. lilia likes to play it off as a passing thought, as if he hadn’t spent hours poring over his old journals and diaries, scrutinised every painting he could find in the castle when he returned to the valley of thorns for the holidays. not a single sign of you from his past. lilia is so, so sure that this time in night raven college is the first he’s ever spent with you.

(so why are you so familiar?)

the subject never crosses his mind till you bring it up one night underneath the stars, seeking wisdom from the immortal.

“lilia-senpai, can someone reincarnate into a different world from their last lifetime?”

he had turned to you then, pink eyes wide in astonishment. why were you asking him such a thing? surely you couldn’t have-

no, it wasn’t possible.

instead, lilia smiles and shrugs nonchalantly. looks up at the stars and props his chin atop of his palms, elbows resting on the cold stone of the balcony railing.

“that is something even someone like me would never know, little one,” he tells you, “what brought on this question?”

you shrug back at him, mimicking his actions with a cheeky grin. lilia’s heart skips a beat in a way it hasn’t since the last time he could call himself mortal.

“i was just thinking.”

“oh really? do share your thoughts, little one.”

“it’s silly,” you laugh bashfully, and lilia just adores the pink that spreads throughout your cheeks.

he grins, “darling, i have been alive longer than you think. surely i could name a thousand things more silly than whatever is you’re going to say.”

“okay, okay! i was just thinking... do soulmates exist?”

his breath hitches. his heart races. lilia raises a brow, feigning casual curiosity as if he isn’t internally screaming, “your question was brought on by another question?”

“well i- that’s not it! i was just thinking about the possibility that in some lifetimes, soulmates don’t meet because they’re in different realities. if that’s... even possible...?”

he resists the urge to giggle at your flustered state because ah, even in times like these you never stop making his heart flutter. lilia has long grown used to the terrifying feeling of that warmth spreading through his chest. in all the generations he’s lived through, nobody has made him feel the same way you do.

(where had you been all his life?)

“you always have such interesting topics of conversation, little one,” he comments, resting his cheek on his palm, “that’s why i love talking with you.”

“...thank you.”

a silence falls over the both of you as lilia ponders over his answer. wonders if you felt the same thing he has since the first time you met each other, if you remembered anything. what could he tell you? 

“about your question, little one, i-“

he turns, and the words die in his throat. because had you always looked at him like that? so fond and happy, that little smile on your lips. was it just a trick of the light under the stars? no, he doesn’t think so.

(lilia swears he sees another version of you before him, just for a second. h/c strands shining in the moonlight and his kisses, the dark band on your ring finger glinting. it is a future he wants in this lifetime, a past he had in another.)

the smile on your face grows, unperturbed by the fact that he just caught you staring at him in a way that can only be described as adoring. lilia can’t help but mirror your smile, gloved hand reaching out to brush against your fingers.

“i don’t think either of us will have to worry about that anymore, now that you’re here.”

(he will be happy with you now, as he was then.)

**Author's Note:**

> oh no funky grandpa dad gives me feelings


End file.
